


SCREW YOU

by EthernalDream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Humor, Out of Characters, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jangan samakan Kuroko yang sedang ngambek dengan malaikat yang senantiasa pemaaf. Samakan dia dengan induk ayam yang akan mematuk ganas kalau diusik.</p><p>Dan Akashi itu senantiasa jadi korbannya, pasti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCREW YOU

SCREW YOU © Eternal Dream Chowz

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Rate: T

Genre: Humor (gagal)

Warning: Out of Characters, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Un-beta

.

.

.

Biasanya, kalau orang ngambek pada kekasihnya itu pulihnya gampang kok. Tinggal dibelai, beri perhatian, janjikan hal manis dan luangkan waktu secara rutin untuk si doi. Tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang ngambek setelah ditinggal dinas kekasihnya selama seminggu tanpa pemberitahuan awal.

Kuroko memang diam saja sih. Tapi dalamnya siapa yang tahu.

Orang pendiam kalau marah seram.

Apalagi yang jenisnya setengah phantom.

Berpotensi bikin serangan jantung—dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba bak hantu sadako dari mulut sumur— kalau memang niat.

Akashi Seijuurou dengan tuntutan sebagai tersangka sudah mencoba meredakan amarah sang pendamping hidup. Kuroko angguk-angguk saja menerima semua alasan Akashi yang pergi tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya tetap datar dan sogokan tiga gelas milk shake ukuran sedang khas Maji Burger ditandaskan dalam sekali teguk sebanyak tiga ronde. Akashi menghela napas lega. Tapi rasanya … ada yang salah.

Sewaktu tidur juga, Kuroko menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Akashi tak ambil pusing, pasti Kuroko akan pulih esok paginya. Lelah sehabis perjalanan panjang, Akashi memilih memejamkan mata, besok mesti kerja. Tapi siapa yang tahu—Kuroko sedang menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

~ Breakfast ~

Akashi bangun pagi. Bagian tempat tidur Kuroko sudah mendingin. Kelihatannya sang bocah biru muda bangun awal. Istri yang pengertian. Mengusap rambut merahnya dengan kantuk yang masih menguasai, Akashi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Kuroko pasti sudah tidak marah lagi. Kata Aomine—mitra kerja Akashi—, kalau kekasihnya ,Kise, mengambek karena hal serupa, bisa dipastikan dia akan tidur di luar rumah selama beberapa malam dan seluruh panggilan atau pesan diabaikan. Nah, coba lihat Kuroko, Akashi dimaafkan—meskipun tidak secara lisan diucapkan— dan masih dibiarkan tinggal serta dibuatkan sarapan.

Dari dapur terdengar suara dentingan peralatan masak. Perhatian benar, memasakkan masakan empat sehat lima sempurna untuk suami yang akan berangkat kerja. Akashi benar-benar senang.

Akashi duduk santai di meja makan. Memerhatikan Kuroko yang konsen memanaskan sesuatu di dalam panci yang mendidih di atas kompor. Kelihatannya Kuroko membuat kare. Baunya terasa sedap. Akashi memutuskan membaca koran-koran yang ditumpuk rapi dekat meja. Ia melirik pelan saat Kuroko mulai meletakkan piring berisi nasi kare dan segelas air di hadapannya.

"Makanlah, Akashi-kun."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Kuroko kembali ke dapur dan membawa sarapannya sendiri. Pemuda berambut biru itu beranjak keluar dan kembali lagi ke ruang makan dengan notes dan pulpen. Akashi menatap heran.

Kuroko mendongak, merasa diperhatikan, "Makan duluan saja, Akashi-kun. Aku mau membuat catatan dulu."

Melirik jam yang terus berdetik menuju deadline jam kerja, Akashi mengalah dan memutuskan makan lebih awal. Akashi memulai dengan satu suapan likuod merah kecoklatan yang membungkus putihnya nasi.

Rasanya manis, asin berlebihan dan pahit di akhirnya. Akashi meneliti rasa nano-nano di lidahnya. Ditelan saja. Setelah beragam rasa bermain di lidahnya, ada sesuatu yang mulai membakar lidah dan tenggorokannya tanpa ragu … PEDAS!

Akashi buru-buru meraih segelas air dan meneguknya sampai habis. Rasa pedasnya menjalar sampai telinga rasanya. Yang sedang dimakannya ini apa?!

"Bagaimana rasanya, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil tetap menulis di sticky notes berukuran sedang.

"T-tetsuya …" Terbatuk-batuk naas, Akashi belum mampu menggerakkan lidahnya lebih jauh untuk berbicara. Lidahnya yang bernasib menyedihkan masih dibakar bumbu dan rempah pedas berjumlah overdosis di kare buatan kekasihnya.

Kuroko anteng berdiri dan meletakkan notes yang dibawanya tadi. Ia meletakkannya di samping Akashi, "Ini bahan-bahannya kalau Akashi-kun ingin tahu. Selamat menikmati."

Akashi membelalak membacanya. Cabai, garam, bumbu kare, kentang, rempah, oke, masih normal. Selanjutnya, bubuk cabe satu bungkus penuh, wasabi, tabasco, dan akhirnya … obat diare sebanyak lima pil. Akashi memucat. Obat diare dikonsumsi orang sehat … jadinya bagaimana ya?

Akashi lantas berlari tancap ke kamar mandi yang terkunci, mengabaikan lidahnya yang terasa panas dan perih, "Buka, Tetsuya!"

"Aku mau mandi, Akashi-kun. Tunggu saja setengah jam lagi."

Mati.

Akashi bisa mati menahan gejolak di perutnya yang perlahan minta dikeluarkan. Setidaknya di muntahkan.

"TETSUYA!"

Jerit kemalangan itu kontras dengan sosok di dalam bilik keramik yang tengah menyalakan shower dan menuangkan sabun cair di telapak tangan. Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum lembut dan bersenandung.

"Lalala~~"

"TETSUYA, BUKA!"

.

.

.

~Cleaning~

Setelah insiden pagi, Akashi mendadak mengabari Aomine dia tidak bisa bekerja—tanpa alasan spesifik tentunya, memalukan—. Ia berbaring di kasur dan sewaktu-waktu berlari cepat ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan 'sesuatu'. Kuroko nampaknya tak terlalu peduli. Lagipila apa yang dibuat Kuroko tadi tidak akan membunuh seseorang, hanya menimbulkan efek samping saja kok. Tenang saja.

Pemuda itu asyik dengan tur seisi rumah dengan vacuum cleaner dan kemoceng. Membersihkan semuanya dari debu dan sampah. Akashi lelah batin. Ternyata dirinya tidak dimaafkan. Malah diberikan pembalasan tingkat dewa. Rasa sakitnya bukan pada mental tapi pada fisik dan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada dipukuli Aida Riko dengan tenaga penuh. Sakitnya di bagian bawah pula. Ah sudahlah, nanti rating naik jadi M kalau membahas ini terus. Aib ini mestinya dilupakan saja.

Bunda Shiori, maafkan Akashi kalau nanti ada kabar kematian pemuda ganteng, Akashi Seijuurou, karena diare dadakan.

Tamat.

Eh, belum. Kuroko masih punya segudang siksaan untuk Akashi jadi tenang saja.

Tepat saat itu juga, ruang sebelah riuh. Ada barang-barang berjatuhan. Khawatir Kuroko terluka, Akashi segera berlari ke sebelah. Kalau tidak salah—memang tidak salah— itu adalah ruang kerja Akashi.

Dan mungkin … masih mungkin, kalau Akashi bisa menolong Kuroko, pemuda itu akan berhenti menyiksanya seperti ini. Pintu digebrak dengan aksi heroik. Jangan lupa pasang setting background blink-blink layaknya di komik shoujo tahun 90-an.

"Tetsuya?!"

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

Lho? Kok … Kuroko tenang banget ya?

"Aku mendengar suara barang jatuh …"

"Ah, itu. Rak buku Akashi-kun jatuh karena aku mau menangkap kecoak nakal yang bersembunyi di balik rak. Ruang kerjamu kotor." Kuroko santai saja menunjuk bangkai kecoak yang mati mengenaskan dihantam lemparan sandal. Mengotori karpet merah dengan cairan putih—menjijikkan— dari bangkai kecoak.

Akashi cengo. Seperti ada petir imajiner yang menyambar jiwanya saat melihat jasad kecoak mati yang segera disedot dalam mesin vakum. Jorok, ih. Rak yang terjatuh naas ke lantai dan buku-bukunya jatuh berserak entah ke mana. Kelihatannya sebelum Kuroko masuk, ruang kerjanya masih lebih rapi dibandingkan sekarang.

"Tetsuya …" Akashi ragu mau berkomentar apa. Mau marah nanti makin diabaikan dan disiksa. Dibiarkan pun Akashi tak sampai hati. Serba salah.

Kuroko menatap jam tangan, "Ah, sudah jam tiga. Aku mau belanja, tolong diurus ya, Akashi-kun."

Si bocah biru sudah pergi, tancap gas dan menutup pintu luar dengan debaman keras. Akashi masih mematung. Mau minta pertanggungjawaban sih tapi pelakunya sudah kabur duluan. Serius mau membersihkan ruang kerjanya dengan keadaan diare dadakan? Akashi tidak yakin. Mata heterokromatiknya memicing sebal, "ARGGH!"

.

.

.

~NIGHT~

"Tadaima."

Tidak ada sahutan berarti untuk salam yang diucapkan Kuroko. Si pemuda biru enteng saja menyeruput segelas milkshake yang dibeli saat perjalanan pulang. Belanjaan ditaruh di dekat pintu. Sepatu dilepas berganti sandal rumah. Rumah terasa sunyi, mungkin Akashi sudah tidur karena kelelahan—batin dan psikis—.

"Akashi-kun …" Kuroko membuka pintu kamar. Tampak Akashi tertidur lelap di balik selimut berwarna navy dengan deru napas teratur. Hah, sayang sekali. Padahal Kuroko sudah niat membuatkan makanan amburegul emeseyu season 2. Sayang sekali. Padahal bahannya juga baru dibeli dari berbagai sumber terpercaya penuh tanda tanya.

Kuroko mendaratkan bokong di sisi tempat tidur. Tangannya yang mungil menelusuri rambut merah sang kekasih. Mengusap-usap dengan sayang tapi tak jarang menariknya dengan agak jengkel, "Akashi-kun pembohong."

Kuroko menekan-nekan pipi putih Akashi dengan gemas, menyalurkan kekesalan. "Padahal minggu lalu Akashi-kun janji akan merayakan hari kebersamaan kita yang genap dua tahun. Dasar jelek."

Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya iritasi menatap wajah damai itu di tengah kekesalannya yang meluap-luap. Kekanakan. Apa boleh buat.

"Oh, jadi karena itu ya."

"Iya, gara-gara itu, idiot."

Errr …

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. Otaknya agak mandek. Siapa yang tadi bicara?

Mata biru melirik ke belakang. Sepasang iris beda warna menatap intens. "Kenapa Tetsuya tidak bilang? Aku akan pulang kalau Tetsuya menyuruhku pulang."

Kuroko menggigit bibir. "Akashi-kun bahkan tidak bertanya. Kau lupa, kan?"

"Tetsuya. Maaf."

Kuroko diam di tempat. Tak berkomentar atau membalas. Akashi menarik pinggang pemuda itu, Kuroko berjengit saat tubuhnya ditarik begitu saja.

"Ayo kita rayakan ulang."

"Mana bisa. Tanggalnya sudah lewat."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"…"

"Sebaiknya kita adakan kapan?"

"Minggu depan?"

"Maaf, Kuroko, aku ada tugas di Kyuushu."

"Minggu depannya lagi?"

"Err, aku harus ke Nagoya."

Kedutan kesal mulai menghiasi wajah datar, "Bulan … depan?"

Akashi dengan tingkah menyebalkan mengecek agenda, "Menurut jadwal, aku ada rapat bulanan dengan dewan—"

Anjir.

Sama saja dengan tidak punya waktu buat istri sendiri. Halah, sok romantis padahal ujung-ujungnya tak rela mengorbankan waktu dan hati. Kuroko sudah berada pada batas kesabaran.

Akashi kaget bukan main saat Kuroko berontak dan lepas dari pelukannya. Mskipun Akashi bukan dukun, tapi jujur saja, ada kobaran api di belakang tubuh Kuroko. Siap membakarnya sampai habis jadi abu.

Sedikit bergidik, Akashi berusaha meraih sang kekasih hati, "T-tetsuya …"

"KELUAR!"

Telinga Akashi berdenging perih, layaknya suami-suami takut istri, sekarang ambil langkah mundur dulu—takut dirajam di tempat. Tapi … ini kan sudah gelap. Ditambah kondisi saluran pencernaan kurang sehat—diare dadakan. Akashi mesti tidur di mana?

Pintu berdebam kuat meninggalkan Akashi yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah konyol. Berbalik menuju ruang tamu, Akashi merasa siksaannya belum berakhir.

Tapi ada rasa senang diiringi musik klasik bertema riang saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka pelan. Ah, ini saatnya Akashi berjaya kembali. Pasti Kuroko akan memaafkannya bukan? Kuroko memang istri idaman.

"Akashi-kun …"

Nah, lihat kan!

"BAWA BANTALMU SANA!"

Akashi merasa harga dirinya retak bersamaan dengan bantal kapuk putih menabrak telak wajahnya.

Berharap ekspektasinnya terkabul, Akashi malah mengingat petuah temannya—Aomine—, siap-siap tidur di luar kalau membuat istri ngambek.

Memang benar sekali. 100% tepat seperti ramalan Oha-Asa.

Oh yeah, pelajaran kali ini, jangan samakan Kuroko yang sedang ngambek dengan malaikat yang senantiasa pemaaf. Samakan dia dengan induk ayam yang akan mematuk ganas kalau diusik.

Dan Akashi itu senantiasa jadi korbannya, pasti.

.

.

.

TAMAT

A/N: Sumpah, ini apaan ya? Humor gagal deh kayaknya. *ketawa garing* Ya sudahlah, lagi stuck dengan banyaknya problema kehidupan. *memandang jauh* Sudah lama juga tidak main ke fandom ini. Ah, sudahlah, selamat membaca saja deh. Saran dan kritik diterima. :))))


End file.
